


Losing Your Marbles - WWE

by PsychoticGoddess



Series: How To Love A Lunatic [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year-long relationship with Dean Ambrose, Bekka Bryan and him seem inseparable. But with the return of an old enemy, will Dean be there to help her... or will a team of two swoop in and be her saviors? (Second book in the How to Love a Lunatic series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twin Saviors

Bekka's POV  
        "Toss me your wrist tape, babe" I demand, sweetly. Dean finishes taping his hands and turns to me,  
        "What's the magic word?" He responds.  
        I rub my chin, "Is it Mr.-US-Champ?" I ask, putting my hand out for the tape.  
        Dean laughs and gives it to me, "Actually, I was going for a 'please' but that'll work, too" I wrap my wrists, put on my [gloves](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120631172), and head to the hallway, blowing him a kiss. Word around the locker room is that Kane's looking for me. The hounds said that they would step in if he got anywhere near me, but I know that I can take the big red fuckface on my own. I swear on it. I'm about to compete against Layla for my Women's Championship. I've had it for a year and three months now, slowly but surly approaching Aunt Trish's record.  
  
        My entrance music starts and I step through the curtain, holding up my title. I get to the ring and my music stops as Layla's begins. Normally I would have my three favorite guys at ringside, but I told them it wouldn't be necessary. The bell rings and we lock up. I give her a high-knee to the face, crushing her nose. I whip her into the ropes, causing her to bounce off into a viscous clothesline. I yank her up my her locks and smash her into the turnbuckle pad. I step back a few inches and launch at her with a big boot, causing her to fall to the floor. I jump out on the ring and shove her back onto the mat. I climb the top rope and wait for her to stand. As soon as Layla gets to her feet, I hit her with my finisher, "Checkmate", or a flying dropkick to a standing opponent. I go for the cover:  
        1...  
        2...  
        3!  
  
        But instead of the bell ringing for my victory, a huge explosion echos through the arena.  
  
Author's POV  
        The Shield was watching their teammate from the viewing area when the three of them get jumped.  _Evolution_. They tried fighting back, but they were too distracted by the television, showing Kane walking to the ring that Bekka was standing in. They tried to escape and help their friend, but it was no use.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I stood, staring at the masked man who was approaching me. I guess the rumors were true. I fold my arms, not backing down. Kane pulls himself into the ring and stares me down. I smirk and try exiting the ring, but as I turn around, my hair begins to pull me back. The son of a bitch had my hair in his grip and refused to let go. I swung my foot around, kicking him in the shoulder as he releases my locks. That just made him angrier. I stood against the ropes, wondering if Dean or even Seth and Roman were going to help. Nothing. My eyes widen as he grasps my neck. My feet pull an inch off the ground before two figures start hitting him from behind. I fall to the mat and slide out of the ring.  
  
        I step back and see Jimmy and Jey Uso punching Kane. Sadly, it isn't enough. Kane puts his left hand on Jimmy's neck and his right on Jey's. I climb to the turnbuckle and give him an earth-shattering dropkick to the temple, causing him to collapse. I stand and thank the twins for helping. "No worries" they told me in unison. We get back stage and I'm greeted by Stephanie McMahon, who told he about the attack from her husband and his cronies. I run to the trainer's room to find Roman, Ryder, Seth, Angel, and Dean. Dean was holding an icepack to his head while Seth had one to his knee and Rome was holding one to his elbow while Ryder held one on his head.  
  
        "Are you okay? What happened?" I worried, running to Dean's aid.  
        "Not important. How the hell did you survive Kane?" He skipped my question with another. I point to the doorway where the Uso's stood. Dean gave them a thumbs up while Roman thanked his cousins.  
        "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you. I knew we should've went out there, knowing he was on the loose" Dean apologized.   
        I shook my head, "It's not your fault, baby" I whispered, kissing his head where the icepack once was. I left the room to find the twins to thank them once again.  
  
        "Thanks again, you two. I would have been on the receiving end of a chokeslam again if you didn't come" I told, kindly.  
        Jey put his hand on my shoulder, "Anytime, Beks." I pull them both in for hugs and then Naomi joins in, randomly.  
        "I don't know why ya'll are hugging but I want in" She joked.  
        "You seriously didn't see what happened?" I questioned. Naomi raised an eyebrow,  
        "Trust me, girl. I'm pretty sure everyone saw that. Where were your knights in tactical armor, though?" She quizzed.  
        I frown, "The dumbfucks in Evolution got to them before they got to me" I admitted. She shook her head in disgust.   
  
Naomi's POV  
        Bekka went back to the trainer's room, so I had to ask.  
        "Alright, which one of you decided to be sweet and help her?"  
        They exchange glances and Jimmy points to Jey, "This Uso, right here" Jey began to blush like a rose.  
        "Awe! It's okay to have a little crush!" I tease. Jey's face goes from a pink mess to a 'Your fucking joking, right?' face.  
        "Um... No, it isn't. You know who she's dating, right?" He tried me.  
        I nod, "I do. But do you know who his best friend is? YOUR cousin. Dean isn't going to lay a finger on you if Roman or Bekka have anything to do with it"


	2. Fallout

Bekka's POV  
        Evolution was in the ring, ranting on and on about how 'they are the alphas' and blah blah blah. I pull my [mask ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120699762)up and the music begins.  
         _Sierra_  
 _Hotel_  
 _India_  
 _Echo_  
 _Lima_  
 _Delta_  
 _Shield_  
          
        I walk out with microphone in hand as the hounds follow. I yank the mask off of my head and listen to the crowd scream "Shield" .  
        "Do you enjoy hearing yourself speak, Hunter?" I ask, bitter-sweetly.  
        "Actually, I do. But I have to ask, why are you out here?" He quizzed. I thought for a moment, but instead of answering, I handed the microphone to Dean, who explained for me. After the segment, I went backstage and find Brad Maddox in the locker room.  
        "Bekka, you officially have a match tonight. 6-man mixed tag, you and the Uso's versus Aj Lee and Rybaxle." He stated, talking with his hands.  
        I nod, "Whatever you say, Brad"  
  
        We continue to talk about future segments when he tells me about an upcoming feud.  
        "You and Paige are going to have a feud that starts with you mocking her about how she never stood a chance at keeping the Diva's title" Maddox explains. After we speak, I head out to my match.  
        "Are you sure you don't want us at ringside? Just in case Kane tries something?" Dean concerned  
        "Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine." I assure him, going to the gorilla.  
  
  
  


* * *

      _8 O'clock, Monday Night, and I'm waiting..._  
        My theme booms through the arena. Shortly after mine, the Uso's come in and then Rybaxle, in which Aj walked out with them. Aj and I locked up, which quickly shifted to me forcing her back into a turnbuckle. I swung her away like a ragdoll and ran at her with a swift knee to the head. She fell over, holding her skull in pain. I yanked her up by her shirt and whipped her into the ropes. She bounced off, trying to kick me but was intercepted with a belly-to-belly suplex. I stood up and released a loud battle-cry. Aj staggered to her feet but was quickly taken back down by a heavy clothesline, using something from Dean's playbook. I climbed to the top rope, waiting for Aj to rise once more.  
  
        Before I could go for a Checkmate, a meaty hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me off of the turnbuckle and onto the floor. I didn't get a good look at who it was, but they were pulling me under the ring. I begin clawing the ground, trying to save myself. My bottom half is under the ring when I heard a cover.  
        1...  
        2...  
        3! " _Here are your winners... The Uso's and Bekka Bryan!"_  
  
        After that, they swiftly come to my aid. Jey grabs my right hand and Jimmy grabs the left and they begin pulling me out from under the dark abyss. Not only do I slide out, but the person attached to my legs comes out as well. I yank my legs away and the twins help me up. Kane rises to his feet and stares down at the three of us when out of nowhere, the Hounds are released.  
  
  
  


* * *

        "Are you sure you're alright? That fucktard didn't bite your leg or anything, did he?" Dean wondered, examining me.  
        I laugh, "I'm fine, really. Just some gunk under my nails from trying to claw away from him" Jey and Jimmy meet us in the locker room,  
        "You alright, Sparkplug?" Jey asked, calling me by my old nickname. I nodded and thanked them for helping, once again.  
  
        I head to the main hallway of the backstage area for my segment with Paige. I stand, cleaning the crap out of my nails when she approaches.  
        "Looks like you had to have help, once again." She spat.  
        I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Paige?"   
        "I just want you to know that it was a rotten decision for you to bring back that championship. Because you won't have it for long" Paige threats.  
        I roll my eyes and prepare myself for what the writers called 'Pulling a Jennifer Lawrence'.  "This is coming from the girl who couldn't keep a hold of her title long enough to call herself a champion. But of course, we all make rotten decisions. Rotten decisions make the world go 'round! You know, sometimes in life, all you have are messed up, rotten decisions!" I then, following the scrip, grab her head and yank her in for a messy, 2 second kiss and pulled away. I then walk off, laughing like a lunatic. The camera shows her wiping smudged lip gloss off of her face and cuts to the next match.  
  
        I enter the locker room, in search for a piece of gum. I look through the pockets of Dean's jacket and find a piece of winter mint. I pop it into my mouth as Dean enters the room,  
        "Is that my last piece?" He interrogates.   
        "Maybe" I respond, blowing a bubble.  
        "So you really had to kiss Paige?" Dean questions with a smirk. I nod,  
        "I did. The writers said that they want me to be the Rosalyn Rosenfeld of the WWE. Unstable, good looking, and stubborn. Trust me, if it weren't in the print, I wouldn't have done it" I reapply my gloss and begin watching the match between Cesaro and Rob Van Dam.


	3. Unlikely Partnership

Bekka's POV  
        "Slammys are just around the corner, Beks!" Angel exclaims, looking at the nominees.   
        "Are we any of them?" I ask, peaking at the sheet of paper. She nods,  
        "Yep. You, me, and Ryder are nominees for Diva of the Year, along with Paige; You are up of LOL Moment of the Year for distracting Evolution during their match against the guys by dancing on an announcer table; Ryder got Insult of the Year for her take-down on Aj; You and the guys got Extreme Moment of the Year for when you four sent Batista on injury leave; You got Best Kiss of the Year for your lip-lock with Paige; and I got Fan Participation of the Year for getting every audience member to chant 'Bishsnap' before I do my finisher" She read. I got butterflies thinking about getting another Slammy. Angel currently held the most Slammys out of our stable.  
  
        Brad Maddox enters the room, "You ready for this, Bekka?"  
        I look up from my [boot](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120950687) laces, "Whatcha mean, Maddox?" Before he could answer, Paige walks in with her arms folded. I stand,  
        "Another segment?" I question.  
        Brad laughs nervously, "Well, sort of. I put you two in a tag match tonight against Natalya and Summer Rae. Kind of like a 'team with the enemy' match. But here's the kicker, after you two win the match, Paige will get all up in your face" He continues to explain the rest and we head out.  
  
  
  


* * *

        The match begins with Paige and Natalya. After about 5 minutes, Paige hits Nattie with her "Paigeturner" and uses her Scorpion Cross Lock. I look forward to see Summer entering the ring, attempting to break the hold. I jump off the ropes and let my feet gracefully hit her face. Nattie taps and Paige stands up, aggressively shoving Nattie down. I grab my championship and turn around to be met nose to nose with Paige. She pulls her index finger up and taps my title. I smirk and grab the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss, replicating the one from last Monday. I pull away and my hand slides across her face, echoing around the arena. She falls to the mat, holding her cheek as I walk out, cackling like a psycho.  
  
  
  


* * *

        "You really are Rosalyn Rosenfeld, aren't you?" Dean laughs, spinning me around as I remove the tape on my wrists.  
        "Only a mere version, my dear Ambrose" I respond, sounding fancy. He leans in for a kiss but I stop him,  
        "No, no, no. If you kiss me right now, you'd be kissing Paige and we can't have that" I laugh.  
        Dean stomps, "But I wanna!"  
        I roll my eyes, "You are so stubborn!" I yell, giving him a quick peck. He frowns,  
        "I didn't even feel that" He claims. I mouth 'whatever' and leave the room, searching for Daniel.  
  
        "Hey, Brie. Have you seen Daniel around?" I ask. She turns around with watery eyes and points toward the trainer's room. I run in and see my brother with a neckbrace, once again.  
        "What happened?" I prod, sitting next to him.  
        "Kane got me again. He was asking around for you so I nailed him in the back of the head with a chair and lets just say he got his revenge" He shakes his head. Kane damaged my brother's neck again. At first, I didn't have a motive to take him down, but now it's personal.


	4. #PromotionForRevenge

Bekka's POV  
        I stand in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand, getting ready to give Vickie Guerrero a piece of my mind.  
        "Do you even know how to run this show, Vickie?" I ask her. She scowls at my comment, but doesn't speak due to her lack of microphones. I continue,  
        "I mean, we all know that the only reason that you're here is because of your last name" I sass. "You wouldn't even exist to these people if you didn't marry the late and great Eddie Guerrero. You know, it's really sad that you used it to get here and you still suck at your job" She begins to yell, but to the audience, it's a distant screech.  
        "So tell me, Vickie. Do you even know how to run a roster correctly?" I question as her face turns red.  
  
         _No chance, that's whatcha got..._  
  
        I pull the microphone away from my mouth and see Vince McMahon walk out.  
        "I've been listening to what you've been saying, Bekka. I understand what you're getting at. It pains me to say this, but I have to agree. So if you don't like the way Vickie is running Smackdown... how about you do it instead?" He smirks.  
        "Wow, Vince. That offer is very tempting, but being a part of the Shiel-" Vince cut me off,  
        "I understand, you don't want to be a part of the authority. So think of it this way: You are using this position to bring justice to the higher-powers, all while you stick by your fellow hounds who bring justice to the locker room. In fact, how about you run both shows?" I unfold my arms and stay silent at the crowd screams "This is Awesome"  
        Looking straight at Vickie, I speak, "Alright, Vince. I accept" I give a devilish grin as Vickie screams and throws a fit.  
        Vince directs conversation toward Vickie now, "Vickie Guerrero... You are relieved of your duties, or in other words...  _you're fired_!"  
  
  
  


* * *

        "General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown? That's insane! Someone who actually knows how to lead" Seth exclaims, throwing a ball at the wall and catching it as it bounces back.  
        I laugh, "I know. Now that I have this, I can find a way to get Kane where I want him" Dean stops what he's doing,  
        "Oh no, Beks. I'm not letting you get near him again. Not without us and the Uso's there" Dean demands. Out of those words sparks an idea.  
  
        I go out to the ring once again, this time as GM. "I have an idea for tonight's main event. If you go to the WWE app, there is a poll. This poll with let the WWE Universe decipher Kane's fate tonight." The tron brings up a picture of the poll and I continue. "You choose who will face Kane in the main event. Option 1 is The Shield, Option 2 is the Uso's, and option 3 is The Shield and the Uso's in a 6-on-1 handicap-Chicago Street Fight match" The crowd screams as they pull out their phones to start voting. I know exactly where this is going, and I like it.  
  
  
  


* * *

        "Now, we will view the polling results for the main event. Will Kane face The Shield, The Uso's, or both in a handicap- Chicago Street Fight match?" The drumroll plays as we wait for the results.  _I knew it._ The Shield - 5%, Uso's - 2%, Both - 93%. I slide out of the ring and search under the ring as my teammates make their way out. Finally, Kane comes out and we get going. I look over and everyone had a weapon. I had a kendo stick, Dean had a trashcan, Rome had a bag full of tacks, Seth had a chair, Jey had a baseball bat, and Jimmy had a fire extinguisher. The bell rang and we all attacked. I felt mild satisfaction from seeing the man who has caused myself and my family so much pain get triple-powerbombed into a million tacks. Kane was out cold, but I wasn't going to stop. I took the chair from Seth and held it up for the crowd to see. I had the guys drag Kane where I needed him and I gently locked the chair on his neck. I climbed the rope and aimed my feet straight at the end of the chair, causing it to close forcefully onto the throat of the big red asshat. I quickly went to pin.  
        1..  
        2...  
        3! The bell rang and we all held each other's arms up as the EMT's took Kane away.


	5. Good News Everywhere

Bekka's POV  
        "I'm pregnant!" Angel exclaimed while clapping her hands in excitement. I look over at Seth,  
        "Again? Boy, you need to keep it in your pants! You already have three!" I laugh.  
        "I just can't help myself" He jokes. Angel's oldest are twins from a past relationship, but Seth thinks of them as his own. They've been married for six months and Angel has been dying for another baby.  
        "Since you're big business now, I was hoping you could give me a maturity leave" Angel wondered.   
        I laugh, "I don't have much of a choice, do I? How about this: instead of sending you back home, you can take a break. Until the baby comes you can be my vice general manager" I inform her. She lets out a squeal and hugs me. I pull her off so I can do my new segment with Paige.  
  
        "Listen, Bekka. You may be the GM now but that doesn't give you the liberty to do whatever you want" Paige snapped.  
        I laugh, "What did I ever do to make you despise me? Ever since you lost the Diva's title, you've been bitter. I mean, get over it! It was almost a year and a half ago!" She scowls,  
        "I know what game you're playing, Bryan. But guess what? Two can play" The shorter girl then puts both of her hands of the sides of my head and smashes her lips into mine. She removes her fingers from my skull and walks away with a devious grin from ear to ear. When the camera cut to the next match, I chased her down the hallway.  
        "That wasn't part of the script! You were supposed to slap me and them walk away. A kiss was never involved!" I confront.   
        "You see, Bekka. You're crazy. The writers must have been mental when they wrote that because I can't see you telling me to 'get over it'. I had to spice it up a bit. Like I said, you're crazy... and maybe I like crazy" Upon the last word, she walked away with the same grin from the first time.  
  
        I open the door to my office, "You will not believe what just happened to me"  
        "Paige kissed you in a segment this time? Yeah, I just saw" Ryder said, not taking her eyes off of the Bad News Barrett versus Cesaro match. I grab the remote to the monitor and click it off.  
        "Yes, Paige kissed me but it wasn't in the script!" I informed her, reaching for the sheet of paper on my desk.  
        Ryder looked confused, "You sure?" I handed her the paper and folded my arms.  
        "Read it and weep" She eyed the script for a second and begun to laugh.  
        "Looks like someone has a crush on you besides Jey Uso" After she spoke, then covered her mouth as if she wasn't supposed to say that.  
        I glare at her, "Wait, did you just say what I think you just said?"  
        "Naomi told me not to tell you. I really didn't mean for it to come out like that" Ryder admits.   
        "Guess that explains the random acts of chivalry" I sigh, sitting down. "If Dean hears about this, he's going to rip Jey's head off"  
  
        "Hear about what?" A voice asks from the doorway. I stand up,  
        "Wow, you really need to stop doing that" I laugh nervously.   
        Dean begins to step closer, "Why would I rip Jey's head off?" He urged. I hated lying to him, but I needed to say something.  
        "I put you in a match against him for next Friday. You know, you would rip his head off during the match" I bluff. Dean relaxes a little bit,  
        "Okay, that's good. I thought you were going to say something else. But now I'm glad that you meant that instead. It would have really ruined this moment if you didn't"  
        My eyes squint, "What moment?" I question. Before I had time to think, he lowered himself onto one knee and pulled a tiny box from his back pocket.   
  
        "You've helped me through everything, Beks. You've seen me at my worst and still stuck by my side. When we first met, I was broken, then you fixed me. You're my best friend and the greatest girlfriend I could ever ask for, but the title 'girlfriend' is getting a little old. Rebekka Amelia Bryan..." He then opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I had even laid my eyes on. "Will you be my wife?" I was in pure shock. I began to well up and choke on my words.  
        "I- I... Yes. I will marry you" He smiled, took my left hand, and slide the ring onto my finger. Dean stood and I hugged him tight, staining his shirt with tears.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

Bekka's POV  
        "By the end of the night, You and Paige will be allies" Vince McMahon told me over the phone as I fiddled with my [engagement ring](http://www.polyvore.com/bekka_11/set?id=121051164).  
        "Message received" I responded, hanging up. I get up from my office chair to head out to the segment that turns Paige and I into allies.  
        "Woah, the lipstick is new" Dean greeted me as I walk to the gorilla.   
        I smile, "Thought I'd try something else"  
        He smirks, "Well, I think the red is a great touch. How about a mark on my cheek?" He put his right cheek out. I kissed the skin and it left a bright red imprint of my lips.  
  
        I stand in the ring with a microphone in my hand, "You know, lately I've noticed something. Social media just wont shut up about Paige and I..." before I could finish, Paige's music began. She got into the ring and stood a foot away from me.  
        "I've noticed something, too. I've noticed that you really  _are_ as unstable as people take you to be. I don't mean Aj Lee's awkward little girl kind of unstable. I mean full-fledged mental" She began to say.  
        I laugh, "Got the medical records to prove it!"         
        "That's what drives me mad about you. You know who you are and I like that. If you're willing to give this alliance a try, so am I" She spoke as she stuck her hand out. I look down at it and then at the crowd. I switch the microphone to the other hand and shook Paige's. Without letting go of her hand, I put my mic to my mouth.  
        "Welcome to the dark side"  
  
  
  


* * *

        I sat with the Uso's in my office, thinking of names for the non-existing team of Paige and I.  
        "How about: 'The Good Kind of Strange'?" Jimmy offers.  
        I nod, "Has a ring to it" I look at the time and realized how late it is. I tell the twins goodnight and head to the parking lot to find Dean and I's rental, only to realize that I forgot what kind of car it is. I become so distracted that I fall over with pain shooting through my ankle. I let out a grunt of frustration, realizing that standing wasn't an option.  
        "You okay?" A familiar voice asks from behind me.  
        "Oh, you know. I blew out my ankle because of these damned heels" I begin to feel the person lift me and carry me to a car, where they sit me in the hood to evaluate my injury. Jey pulls my boot off and shines the light from his phone onto it.  
        "It looks sort of swollen. Nothing that can't be fixed with ice" He laughs. He sits his phone down behind me and opens the car door to look for a flashlight.         
        "I guess my phone will have to do" He chuckles. Jey comes back in front of me and leans over to grab his phone.  
  
        Right then, a figure emerges from the dark and pulls Jey back. The figure punches him right in the jaw and knees him in the gut. Frazzled, I reach for my phone and shine the light at the figure.  
        "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" I snap. I completely forget about my ankle and slide off the hood of the car.  
        "I heard Jimmy and Naomi talking about how this guy has feelings for you. Messed up, right?" Dean asks.   
        I narrow my eyebrows, "No. What's messed up is you beating him up over something so stupid!" I yell. He then grabs my arm,  
        "We can talk about this at the hotel, let's just go" I yank my arm away from his grip.  
        "I'm not going anywhere with you. You are clearly insecure in our relationship if you had to get a temper and beat up my friend" I spoke, calmly. Dean didn't say anything, so I continued. "That just proves that you aren't ready for this large step. There's no putting a bandage on it this time. A wise man once told me that time heals all wounds. He also told me that space gives people time to think and if that's the case then fine" I remove the engagement ring and set it in his palm. "I'll get a ride back with Jey, Jimmy, and Naomi"  
  
        Dean walks out without uttering a word and I kneel down at Jey, "Sorry about that" I say, wiping blood from his lip. I help him up and see Jimmy and Naomi walk out.  
        "What happened here?" Jimmy wondered. I explained what happened and they were both in shock.  
        "So you and Dean split?" Naomi questioned.   
        I frowned, "I don't know. I just told him that I'm giving him space" We pile into the car and go to the hotel, where we part ways. The sleeping situation is going to be the hard part. I pull my phone out and send a text to a few contacts:   
  
        _To: Cameron, Tamina, Paige, Noodles (Ziggler), Daniel_  
 _'Hey, need a bunk mate. Any volunteers?'_  
  
        Seconds later, I got multiple replies:  
          
        _From: Cameron_  
 _I just woke up. i love you but girl, bye._  
  
 _From: Tamina_  
 _Zzzzzzz..._  
  
 _From: Noodles_  
 _Not unless you want to listen to satisfaction all night_  
  
 _From: Daniel_  
 _I can't hear you over my sleeping. The beard wants what the beard wants. Night._  
  
 _From: Paige_  
 _Fine by me. Room #465_  
  
        I head up to Paige's hotel room and knock. The door swings open to reveal a girl wearing a [onesie](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121066748).  
        "Don't mind my ridiculous but super cozy attire." She laughs, letting me in.  
        "It's very cute, I must say." I admit. I change into my [sleepwear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121066900) and sit on the bed near the window, checking my phone.  
        "So why is it that you needed somewhere to sleep tonight?" Paige questions, sitting on the other bed. I explained to her what happened and she gasped.  
        "That's horrible!" Her accent rang. We spent about an hour talking about it and went to sleep.


	7. Fix It

Dean's POV  
        I walk through the doors of the superstar locker room in search of Daniel. When I find him, I get him to sit down and talk to me.  
        "Bekka won't make eye contact with me or even knowledge and talk to me. It's been three weeks since what happened and I was wondering if you could talk to her for me." I admit.  
        "Woah, man. I'm not going to get involved. The last time I asked her about it, she said that she has been staying with Paige and that the space is the best thing for you two right now" Daniel informed. My heart sank,  
        "It isn't the best thing for  _me_ though." I raise my voice.  
        "You beat up a good friend of her's. Knowing Bekka, her priorities are family, her career, her friends, and her health in that order. Did you hear love life in that list? No. Of course it's important to her, but it isn't her biggest priority" He spoke. I got up and left, thinking about everything he said.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I take a look in the mirror at my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121127620): Professional, but suits me well.  
        "You look great" A voice says from behind me. I sigh and turn around,  
        "Yeah, well, I don't have a match tonight so there isn't a reason for me to wear a crop top and shorts" My heels clack against the floor as I walk to my desk.  
        Dean walks slowly into the room, "Now that we're on speaking terms, we should talk" I don't give a response. I flip through tonight's scrip, trying to look for an excuse to get out of this conversation.  
        "Okay, how about I talk and you listen?" He gets closer to my desk. "I understand that I'm the last person you want to see right now. I mean, when I heard that Jey had feelings for you, all I could thing about was how he has always helped you and how he cares about you. I thought I was going to lose you so I lost my temper"  
  
        As he spoke, I remembered his face when he hurt Jey. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pure anger and frustration. Almost as if I weren't looking into the eyes of the man I was engaged to. Like I came face-to-face with a monster. After his sentence, I slammed the thick stack of papers onto the wooden desk.   
        "I've heard enough. I care about you, Dean. But when it comes to other people I care about, I don't want them in danger. I have absolutely  _zero_ sympathy for you after what you did. Now will you excuse me, I have a show to run." After those words leave my mouth, Dean turns around and leaves the room. As he walks out, another two walk in.  
        "Wowza! Girl's got attitude" Paige jokes, walking in with Jey.  
        I laugh nervously, "How long have you two been standing there?"  
        "When we saw Dean walk in, we knew shit was gonna go down" Jey chuckles. I rub my forehead in frustration. All of this thinking was giving me a headache.  
        Paige walks over and rests her head on my shoulder, "Frustration makes us human, Beks" Jey looks at his phone and back at us,  
        "You know what? You need a good night. Naomi, Jimmy, and I are taking you out to the club" He says.  
  
        "I don't know, Jey" I sigh.  
        "I'm not letting you leave this city without having a good time. It'll help you forget the bullshit" He pushes.  
        I take three seconds to think, "Can Paige come too?" Paige tenses up before Jay could speak,  
        "No, no, and no. I think I'll stay at the hotel"  
  
  
  


* * *

        After the show, I went to the hotel to get [ready ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121134783)for the night on the town that the twins and Naomi have planned. I wish Paige goodnight and meet them in the lobby.  
        "Va Va Voom!" Naomi shouts as I walk out of the elevator. We get into a cab and show up at this crazy night club. Once we got in, the energy of the people around flew through me. The four of us spent the night dancing and drinking until I wasn't aware of the things happening around me. For the first time is three weeks, I feel great.


	8. Awkward Moments

Bekka's POV  
        I begin to gain consciousness as I hear my phone's notification tone goes off. I reach my arm to the nightstand and check it:  
  
 _From: Paige_  
        Hey, you didn't come back to the room last night. You alright?  
  
        I blink a few times, wondering where I was. I sit up in the bed and become aware of my surroundings. As my ears develop, I hear snoring that sounds oddly similar to a bear. I freeze where I am, realizing that I wasn't alone. I turn my head to the right and see a tattooed man next to me. Oh my god. My head is throbbing from the crazy hangover. I aggressively shake the man next to me.  
        "Jey! Wake the hell up!" He lets out a grunt and sits up.  
        "What the hell happened last night?" I question, clearly frustrated.  
        "Well, lets connect the dots. Drinking, partying, and waking up next to your friend could only mean one thing" He laughs.  
        I hit him on the shoulder, "This isn't funny!"  
        "Lighten up! At least I'm not some complete stranger!" He points. I sigh and reach for a large t-shirt that was on the floor. I slip it on and go to the bathroom, taking my jeans and underwear with me. I make sure that I have everything and go back to Paige and I's room.  
  
        "You had me worried sick! You could have died in a drinking accident!" Paige yelled. "That isn't even your shirt! Who's shirt is that?"  
        I sigh, "Calm down. I'm fine! The shirt's Jey's..." My voice trails off and I unfold mine to reveal and huge stain. It was either vomit or alcohol or both.  
        "I'm just glad you aren't dead or worse" She replies. I make sure not to mention sleeping with Jey to anybody, not even Angel and Ryder.  
  
  
  


* * *

        Tonight I had a match: Myself and Paige versus two unknown competitors. Even as the general manager, I was unable to know who my opponents were. Paige and I's entrances ended as we waited in silence for the two we would be facing.  
  
         _You're not enough for me..._  
  
        I shot a look at Paige as the tron showed the LayCool entrance video.  
        "Impossible" Paige mumbled. Out of the curtain, Michelle McCool and Layla strut out. Michelle puts the mic up to her lips,  
        "You two looked shocked! Well guess what? LayCool is back, bitches! And I'm coming for that title" She threats, pointing at my belt. Paige and I decide that I'm going to start against Michelle so that I can make a statement.   
  
         _Winners as a result of submission... Bekka Bryan and Paige!_  
  
        We were jumping around and celebrating when Paige falls over. Layla had her in an ankle lock. I catch her in the act and let my boots meet the side of Layla's face.  
        "You okay?" I ask Paige, trying to help her up.  
        "That ankle lock was vicious" She replies, stumbling. She clearly couldn't stand up straight, let alone walk all the way to the trainer. I turn my back toward her,   
        "Hop on" I offer. She wraps her arms around my neck so I could piggyback her to the trainer.  
  
         _*Laughing* Oh! It's time to rock and roll..._  
  
        My jaw drops as Paige's grip tightens.  
        "Congrats, Bekka. You never fail to make me proud. As your aunt, I am happy that you are half way to my Women's title record... but as a fellow female talent, I have to warn you about McCool. She's tough, but I know that you can take her. That's why I want to be by your side when you get Michelle to leave once again" Trish Stratus vowed. I climb out of the ring with Paige still on my back and shake hands with Trish.  
  
        "Paige's ankle has a minor sprain. Nothing too major, but I'd recommend laying low for a few days." The trainer spoke. We both nodded and I helped her back to my office.


	9. Something New

Bekka's POV  
        "You put Dean in a 20-Man Royal Rumble to defend his championship? This is the second week in a row! Give the man a break! Unless you're still bitter about the fact that we kicked your asses every time our teams crossed paths?" I yell at Hunter, following the script for this segment.   
        "Bekka, I put you in the royal rumble" Triple H informs me. I shake my head,   
        "I have no desire to have the United States title and I certainly have no desire to compete against my friend. And I thought the female and male talent couldn't compete against each other?" I say.  
        Hunter smirks, "You've taken down men twice the size of most of the superstars. If you back out or get yourself purposely eliminated, you will be automatically terminated. You wouldn't want to lose your job, now would you?" I get in his face and speak calmly,   
        "You are going to regret this" I turn around and walk out as the camera cuts to the next match.  
  
        The last thing I wanted to do was look at Dean, let alone compete against him. I drew number 2, which meant I would be in the ring with Dean and two other superstars for the first round. I needed a strategy, so I went to find Dean. He sat down his wrist tape when I walked through the door,  
        "Hey, stranger" he laughed. We spent the next 10 minutes going over what we would do. The plan was to eliminate everyone until it was just the two of us, by any means necessary. I told him about how I would be fired if I got myself purposely tossed out of the ring and he understood that I was going to try everything I could to stay in.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

        Time passed and I found myself in the ring with Ambrose, Del Rio, and Fandango. I took Del Rio while Dean swung at dance boy. It was difficult, but I managed to get Alberto out, giving me enough time to help Dean lose Fandango. By the time he was gone, Ryback entered. We knew that we both had to pull the effort on this guy, and we did just in time for Curtis Axle to come in. It seemed like the superstars were popping up faster and faster. Finally, number 20, Heath Slater, came out. As soon as he got into the ring, he went flying right out. I look over and realize that is only us now. I saw how exhausted he looked and took a chance. I stepped back and launched myself off the of the ropes on the opposite side of the ring from where he was. I sent my boots flying into his skull. Not enough to get him out, but enough to make him fall over. That being said, I knelt down and caressed his cheek before leaning him on the ropes. I launched myself one more time, clotheslining him through the ropes and onto the floor.  
  
         _Here's your winner and new United States champion... Bekka Bryan!_  
  
        I reached to the announcer who was handing me my Women's Title when I realize that he's handing me the US title as well. I grab both and look at them with amazement. I turn around and see Dean standing outside of the ropes. I gesture for him to get in the ring with me and he did just that. I stuck my hand out, looking for a shake. He was hesitant, but he stuck his hand in mine and pulled me in for a hug. While in the hug, I whispered something that would lighten the mood a bit:  
        "At least it didn't leave the Shield"  
  
         _Evolution is a mystery..._  
  
        The moment was tainted as the authority came out in their fancy suits.  
        "Well done, Bekka. You are the first female talent to hold the United States Championship and you kept your friend" Hunter rasps.  
        I grab a mic and smirk, "Are you disappointed that your plan didn't work?"  
        Randy Orton begins to speak, "You're right, Bekka. We are surprised to see how this turned out. It really shows how much Dean cares for you. But the question is, does Bekka feel the same way?" Dean takes my mic,  
        "Of course she does, Orton" Randy begins to laugh.  
        "She has you believing that, Ambrose? I have to admit, she really had us going. You see, in the locker room, people say things. We hear those things and we've heard things around the locker room about Miss Bryan that I think you'd like to hear" He gestures to the tron and a video begins to play of the locker room footage from when I yelled at Dean in the last city.  
          
    _Dean: Now that we're on speaking terms, we should talk  
        Me: *Silent*  
        Dean: Okay, how about I talk and you listen? I understand that I'm the last person you want to see right now. I mean, when I heard that Jey had feelings for you, all I could thing about was how he has always helped you and how he cares about you. I thought I was going to lose you so I lost my temper.  
        Me: I've heard enough. I care about you, Dean. But when it comes to other people I care about, I don't want them in danger. I have absolutely zero sympathy for you after what you did. Now will you excuse me, I have a show to run._  
  
        The video stopped and Dean chimed in. "She had every right to be pissed at me! I hurt a friend of hers and I realize that I screwed up!"  
        Orton cuts him off, " _Friend,_ you say? That's not what I heard. Some of the divas caught Bekka walking into Jey Uso's hotel room, both drunk off their asses"  
        Dean begins to yell, "Everyone does stupid crap when they drink!" Little did I know, they didn't stop there.  
        "Are you aware that Bekka and Paige are sharing rooms together, now? I mean, look at how heated they are on camera! Imagine what they're like off and alone" Randy chuckles. I take the mic from Dean,  
        "Of course you'd love to imagine that, pervert. First off, we all know that the only reason that you hate the Shield so much is because your beloved sister is dating Roman Reigns. We also know that you three are so insecure that you have to break the biggest names to get back to the top, when in reality, you will always be creampuffs." The crowd begins to chant "Creampuffs" as Evolution runs to the ring. I look around for Seth and Rome, but nothing. I toss Dean the US belt and wink as I wack Orton in the head with my Women's title. Dean does the same to Batista and we look at each other, seeing as Hunter is standing. Dean begins to hit him over and over and I launch off the ropes as Dean holds Hunter's head in place for a clothesline. Finally, Roman and Seth run out.  
        "What took you guys so long?" I question.  
        "We'll explain backstage" Seth responds, sending a heavy kick to Randy's jaw.  
  
  
  


* * *

        After we fix the Evolution problem, we head backstage. Divas pat me on the back as I walk by them with my titles.  
        "Alright, explain?" I fold my arms. Seth and Roman exchange looks.  
        "Bekka, Kane attacked Brie. Before it got too bad, we went to help Daniel fight him off. She's okay, but she isn't in the best mental state" Roman explains. I grunt and sit down,  
        "When will that sick fuck stop?" I ask. Seth shrugs,  
        "You got rid of him for a year by taking his mask but he got it back when he went after Daniel. You could get his mask again and get rid of it" He suggests. The more I thought about it, the more I was willing to try it. Whatever it took to protect the people I care about.


	10. Madness

Bekka's POV  
        I sat on the couch in my office, thinking.  
        "Doesn't get easier, does it?"A voice asks from the corner. I look over and see Dean with his 'I know exactly what you're thinking about' face.  
        I shake my head, "It doesn't" He steps forward some more,  
        "Then why are you being hesitant about this? If you want us to work, you have to show me that you want it to!"  
        I stood to my feet, "It isn't that simple, Dean. I can't just go back to you after seeing you that night. It was like I wasn't even looking at my own boyfriend!"  
        "It wasn't easy for me to know that Jey had a thing for you. I've been in those kinds of relationships where the girl is constantly flirting with other men and I just didn't want that to happen" He admitted.   
        I began to tear up a bit, "You can trust me. Trust was what made our relationship work. Trust was the reason that you wanted to marry me. Trust is the reason why I'm begging you to look me in the eye, not as Dean Ambrose the 'big bad lunatic', but as the Dean Ambrose that I was crazy for from the beginning; and tell me your honest reason for making me afraid of you."  
  
        Right then, I saw remorse form in his eyes. "If I had an answer, I would give it to you. But the truth is, I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid that one day I'm going to crack and you're going to leave me for good because I can't handle myself..." Dean's voice trailed off as he got closer, leaving no space between us. "I'm broken, Rebekka. Fix me."   
        I weave my fingers between his and speak calmly, "I might not be able to fix you, but I will be there to keep you from shattering even more." I released my grip from his hands and wrapped my arms around his upper torso, hugging him tightly.   
          
        Dean pulled me off of him and got down on his knee,  
        "Ever since what happened, I've had this on me at all times" He told, pulling the stunning engagement ring I once wore from his vest pocket. He took my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger and then stood up. He put his fingers in the front belt-loops of my jeans and pulled me close, giving me a mind-blowing smooch.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

        I go to the main locker room during Dean's match because the hounds were banned from ringside.  
        "Damn! Look at that rock!" Cameron yelled, grabbing my hand to get a closer look at the ring. "Let me guess... Dean?"  
        I nodded, "He gave me the most heartfelt apology ever. I even cried a little" Her eyes immediately darted toward the door,  
        "Uh oh..." I look behind me and see nothing.  
        "What?" I question.  
        "Jey was standing there, listening to what we were staying" She informed me. Without a word, I stormed into the hallway to look for him.  
  
        "Yeah, just forgive him for what he did to you" Jey said after I found him.  
        "Why are you so angry about this?" I question.  
        "Because it's Dean we're talking about here. I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, Beks, but he's going to hurt you and I don't want to be there when he does it" He yelled back.  
        "Then don't be there! I thought we were friends! I stood up for you! I saved you and Jimmy from being on the receiving end of a chokeslam and you just abandon me like this?" I rage.  
        Jey balls his fists and gets louder, "Well now you know how I feel! I have helped you from the beginning and you still go back to Ambrose."  
        "That's different. You don't realize that I like the fact that we're friends. You can't stand the fact that I'm happy again and you aren't the one causing it. In fact, you're doing the complete opposite of making me happy" I admit. I turn around and walk off before he could speak.


	11. Bodyslam to my Heart

Bekka's POV  
       _You know that Jey isn't your only problem now, right?_ Amelia spoke  
        "What are you talking about?" I asked 'myself' quietly in my office.  
         _Did you forget about  Paige? You know; raven hair, about 5'8?_  
        "You're delusional. Nothing's wrong with her"  
         _Honey, YOU are delusional. You saw her face when you said that you were back with Dean and that you were rooming with him again._  
        "She concerns, that's all"  
         _Don't make me laugh. The girl is crazy for you and you don't even realize it. Can't wait to sit back and watch her become more and more jealous of your story-book relationship that she saw herself in instead of Dean._  
        "What do you know? You're just the bitchy identity that lives in my brain 24/7"  
         _Okay, fine. Don't listen to me. Then I didn't hear her anymore_.  
  
        I pull out my phone and send a message:  
          
         _To: Paige_  
 _Meet me at my office ASAP_  
  
 Paige's POV  
        "Bekka wants me to meet her in her office as soon as possible" I tell Summer as I read the text.  
        "Oooo! Someone's getting a booty-call!" She teased.  
        I frown, "No way. She's with Dean"  
        "You never know. Some girls go that way when they have boyfriends" Summer laughs. I consider it, check myself out in the mirror, and go to the general manager's office.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "Hey" A British accent chimed. I turn around,  
        "Hey, girly. I wanted to-" I was cut off by Paige wrapping her arms around my neck. "What are you doing?" My eyes widened. She slowly drew her arms back,  
        "I guess I got the wrong idea. I should've known better than to have listened to Summer" She responded in disappointment.  
        "It's cool. I just wanted to get your opinion on something" I informed her.  
        Paige cleared her throat and smiled, "Opinion on what?"  
        "About Dean and I. I mean, you were there for me when I was pissed at him and I just want to know what you think" I replied.  
        She was silent for a moment, as her grin formed into a frown. "You wouldn't believe how much I want to tell you that you're making a mistake, but I would be a horrible person if I did." She continued, "You see, I was never sure about who- or what- I liked until you didn't freak out or act awkward around me when I kissed you. I honestly think that you two are the perfect pair, but I also would love to be in Dean's position" I processed every word of what Paige said.  
  
        "The reason I wanted you're opinion is because something told me that you had feelings for me but I just wasn't sure. I don't want to hurt you" I addressed.  
        She giggled, "Thank you for considering my feelings in this. I mean, nobody would have done that"  
        "What was I supposed to do? Marry Dean and hope that my friend doesn't find it awkward?" I laugh.  
        "Sorry for trying to make out with you when I first came in" Paige blushed.  
        "Well, you can blame Summer for the confusion, I guess" We both chuckle. When the room grows silent, She spoke once more.  
        "So you really want to marry Dean, don't you?" She asked, bluntly.  
        My face turns bright red, "I really do. I love him... a lot." I admit. Paige stood up,  
        "Well, I have a match in five minutes. See you after"  
        "Good luck" I wished her as she walked to the door. Before she left, she turned around,  
        "If you change your mind, you know where to find me" She then winked and left.


	12. Wild Goose Chase

Bekka's POV  
        "If you cared about me, you'd realize that I'm happy" I tell Jey.  
        "But what if I want you to be happy with me?" He asks, defensively.   
        I grunt in frustration, "I  _am_ happy with you as my friend, Jey! Isn't that enough?"  
        "I don't know, is it?" He yelled.   
        I lower my voice, "It is for me. Now, you can have me in your life, or you can let me be. There is no third option and I want you to choose right now" I fold my arms and wait for an answer. The room is silent for ages until Jey stumbles toward me and pulls me in for a hug.  
        "I can't afford to let you leave my side now. You're amazing, Beks" He whispers into my hair as I bury my face into his chest.  
  
  
  


* * *

         _This hardcore handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing the team accompanied by Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds... Dean Ambrose and his partner from Aberdeen, Washington... Bekka Bryan!_  
  
        Now was my final chance to get that mask away from Kane. I wasn't allowed to but all four hounds into the match, so I put up a poll on the WWE app and 74% chose Dean as my partner. Kane made his his way down the ramp with lighter fluid in his hand. I had a bag of tacks and Dean had a fire extinguisher. I spent most of my time searching for object after object to hit Kane with. Dean, Seth, and Roman sent him through a flaming table with tacks scattered underneath during a triple power-bomb. Finally, I knew it was over. Once pinned, I grabbed a microphone and bent down next to Kane,  
        "This wouldn't be the first time you've been sent through a flaming table by a Bryan" I yanked the mask off of an unconscious Kane and sat it in the middle of the ring. I took the remaining lighter fluid and drenched the mask, followed by a match. The object burst into a fiery blaze as I laughed manically. The four of us left the ring as people with fire extinguishers put out the flaming accessory.  
  
        I walk through the halls with a triumphant grin and a confident step. Divas and superstars stared as I entered doors and locker rooms. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, but it was for me. I and my three favorite guys got rid of the big red monster and this time, he wasn't coming back. Now all I had to do was be interviewed my Renee Young.  
        "Everybody, please welcome my guest at this time: United States and Women's Champion, Bekka Bryan. So, Bekka, now that you've gotten rid of the one person that your family has been targeting for a while and you currently hold two titles, what's next for Raw and Smackdown's general manager?" Renee put the mic to my mouth and I began to speak.  
        "Only time will tell. I have accomplished so much and I plan to keep accomplishing. I know that I will defiantly burn bridges along the way but bridges can be replaced. I am a valuable resource in the company and once you get respect from an entire locker room of powerful men and women, you know for sure that you can have it all. Trust me, Renee, I will never know what's next because next is always distant."


End file.
